A person may have multiple devices that may be used by the person to interact with other persons. For example, the person may interact with another person via a communication session conducted with a home phone of the person. The person may also interact with another person via a communication session conducted with a cellular phone of the person.
Additionally, modern telecommunication services provide features to assist those who are deaf or hearing-impaired. One such feature is a system for the hearing impaired that obtains transcriptions of audio from communication sessions and that provides the transcription to a device participating in a corresponding communication session.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.